


Dear Mycroft, Fuck Sherlock

by DisenchantedSA (peppersasen), Sherry (peppersasen)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cough Syrup, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Sibling Bonding, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersasen/pseuds/DisenchantedSA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersasen/pseuds/Sherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherry hates Sherlock, loves Mycroft and cherry-flavoured cough syrup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**INT. 221B BAKER STREET – TEA TIME**

London, May 4, 2015

Dear Mycroft:

Sherlock is an arsehole. I don't want to live in a world where people get smug over profoundly hurting others. He never cares about how I feel about things, all he cares about is himself. That is why I'm drinking all this cherry-flavoured cough syrup—even if living and working for the Tube was truly brilliant. Not just because it is yummy, but mostly because Sherlock is an arsehole. You are an awesome brother, a gentleman, and a kind human being, Mycroft... And I am very proud of being your brother.

Tell Mummy, Father, and Mrs. Hudson it was nice knowing them. And tell Sherlock he's full of shit and he can go fuck himself.

Farewell.

Gulp, gulp, gulp.

Love,

-Sherry

PS: I might update this letter if I think of something else to say (from the afterlife, of course—you're the British government, surely you can arrange that). Send my regards to your umbrella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no Internet in the afterlife.

**EXT. AFTERLIFE LIMBO – TIME OF DEATH**

Brother Dear...

It's rather dull here. It looks like an airport's executive lounge in the clouds. And it doesn't smell sterile like a hospital would—I'm not quite sure why I expected it to smell like a hospital, but it really doesn't. You know it's not often that I get starstruck, but I just caught a glimpse of Dag Hammarskjöld, Albert Einstein, and Hugo de Groot. I braved up and spoke with Einstein—he was lined-up right in front of me when we were queuing for lunch, he was hugely flattered to hear there's a bar named after him in Leiden. In person, he's not as tall as I expected. I also saw Ken Takakura. I haven't had a chance to see Stephen Gately yet (doesn't matter, I've already seen him solo on Earth... It's just a pity I never got to see all five Boyzone, or Take That, members together in concert—I used to love RPF fanfiction about them). They have no Internet here, I asked one of the guards and she just rolled her eyes and muttered something about the "newly dead", and how we're always pestering them about it.

I felt funny when I was dying, but I'm not sure what to make of my feelings. I'll have to process those feelings first and it might be a while after I'm ready to discuss them, I'm afraid. You know I've never been good with feelings.

Please arrange for a ouija board. I must inform Mrs. Hudson of something (it's regarding her ex-husband).

Best,

-Sherry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is an ungrateful piece of shit and Dead Sherry still wants to die.

**EXT. AFTERLIFE LIMBO – DEATH**

Mycroft:

Why is Sherlock such a bloody selfish, inconsiderate, ungrateful bastard? What I did, I did to help him. But when the process wounded me, and when I was trying to heal from it by being alone, he accused me of abandoning him, ignoring him, and nagged me for attention. Arsehole, arsehole, arsehole. "Thanks for nothing", indeed. Does he treat you like this too? How can you stand it? How are you still alive and I'm not?

Even as I'm already dead, he still makes me want to kill myself all over again.

The consciousness is killing me. I just want to stop feeling.

Not in peace,

-Your little sister Sherry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes will not have a petty sister for a brother.

**INT. AFTERLIFE LIMBO SECRET SOCIETY CLUB THING – CHILLAXATION TIME**

Mycroft, Mycroft, Mycroft!

Because I care about you, and I care about your good name—although I can't say the same about that other 'brother' of mine, I want you to know: That, apart from the fact that it was yummy and I like how it makes my tummy warm, I didn't drink all that cherry-flavoured cough syrup because of what Sherlock said per se. It was his reasons behind those words that led me to decide I no longer want to share the same air as him on Earth, because what a wretched human being he is for it. I assure you. You do not have a petty sister for a brother, Mycroft. I'm better than that. I don't want you to be embarrassed of having such an emotional weakling for a sibling.

I actually don't give any fucks about his words at all (not that I had that many fucks left to give, anyway). It doesn't take a 130+ IQ to figure that ever single word he uttered was an utter lie... Unless one is deluded, of course. Ha! I didn't benefit a pharmaceutical company because of his exact words. I did it because of this: 

William Sherlock Scott Holmes is a self-centred piece of shite who has to take credit for everything. I solved a case on my own and he wasn't even able to be happy for me. His own bloody half-blood sister! I care about whether you look bad because of me, yet he can't be proud that I did good? I didn't necessarily want to take credit for it at all, I would have been happy to remain anonymous, hidden, up in an attic in Norbury... And of course Shercock enjoys the pretence of wanting to stay uncredited too, but he doesn't mean it. Obviously. He wants to take credit for the cases solved, and he secretly likes the attention—even the trashy trash in the rags that Janine sold to (but why am I even stating this in this letter to you? Surely you've deduced that about him yourself). He's just angry because I found the evidence without having him lead me to it. He's mad he can't take credit for being my brother, and I wasn't there just to be his tag-along "assistant". He picks his assistants based on how good they make him look and based on that alone, he likes that (but of course you already know that). As long as they don't outshine him, so long as all the good that comes out of the partnership is attributed to him... Everything has to be all about him, the ungrateful sod. I'm glad Jawn found Mary, she's good for him! He's mad that I solved it all alone, independent of him. And he can't stand it. He always has to be the source of 'brilliance'. But he can't always be, and that's the simple truth. Some people can't handle the truth, I can't handle the lies. And so here I am.

He knew my limits. He knew what lines not to cross, what I consider unacceptable. But he went on with it anyway, knowing how it would have stung me. It stings. It stings like a bitch, and it will never go away and haunt me forever like the thing he teased me about those photos of me when I was 15. Sometimes, I think that he is purposely trying to push me to that edge. That he wants me gone.

I really hope you don't think I drank the cough syrup because of his words. I always wanted you to be proud of me—I don't want public credit, I just wanted my family to be proud of me. Because you know I never had that before this all. But now at least all I can hope for is that you're simply not embarrassed of me. Please don't be?

I miss you and the winters already.

I believe in Richard Brook.

Awkward huggles,

-Sherry

PS: If I'm not really dead yet, like if I'm in a coma, please be kind and take me off life support? Off I go. TIA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry is _truly_ brilliant and Sherlock can suck it.

**EXT. AFTERLIFE ADAM & EVE GARDEN – NAP TIME**

My Dear Mycroft,

How are you? Are the goldfish still being nuisances?

Please remind Sherlock I solved a case in my own right and he can suck it.

Brilliantly yours,

-Sherry


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's voting day and Sherry feels like insulting the lesser big brother.

**INT. AFTERLIFE LIMBO SECRET SOCIETY CLUB THING – PETTING PARTY TIME**

Dear Mycroft:

Sherlock secretly votes Tory, doesn't he? Stupid toff.

I'm sure his Homeless Network would be impressed.

Lovingly,

-Sherry


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry sends Mycroft TMI.

**EXT. IT'S HARD TO TELL WHEN YOU'RE IN POST-COITAL BLISS – SEXY TIME**

\-- -.-- -.-. .-. --- ..-. - ---... / .. / .... .- ...- . / .-.. --- ... - / -- -.-- / ...- .. .-. --. .. -. .. - -.-- .-.-.- / .- - / .-.. .- ... - .-.-.- / -... .-.. .. ... ... ..-. ..- .-.. .-.. -.-- / -.-- --- ..- .-. ... --..-- / ... .... . .-. .-. -.-- .-.-.-


End file.
